


December Night

by toooldtobeonhere



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Parentlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4713806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toooldtobeonhere/pseuds/toooldtobeonhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for i-blame-this-on-sherlock on Tumblr: How do you feel about writing parentlock? If that's okay, how about first night home with the baby? (If you're not comfortable writing it, that's ok, I'll think of something different)</p><p>I basically wrote what happened when we took my daughter home - hope its ok? :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	December Night

“Aggggghhhhh!” Sherlock shouted as he fumbled in the backseat of a Jaguar that he’d ‘borrowed’ from Mycroft.

“I told you to practice before you picked us up” Molly said as the stood by the car holding their two day old daughter in her car seat. “Daddy’s a silly billy” she cooed at the sleeping infant. She gave him a minute more and then said, exasperated “for God’s sake, let me!”.

Climbing out ungracefully, he switched places with Molly. “Good luck” sighed Sherlock “its bloody impos…”

With a satisfying ‘click’ Molly got the seat in. She looked at Sherlock over the car’s roof and cocked an eyebrow sarcastically.

The drive back to Baker Street was short but Sherlock insisted on driving well below the limit. He glanced in the rear-view mirror frequently at the two figures in the back seat. _How did I get so lucky?_ he thought. If you’d have told him a year ago he would be driving his wife and new-born daughter home from the hospital through the dark December streets, he would have scoffed.

They climbed the stairs to the flat in companionable silence and placed their daughter, still in her car sear, on the coffee table and slumped down on the sofa in front of her.

Molly put her head on Sherlock’s shoulder. He looked down at her. Looking exhausted, she was wearing her winter coat over a hideous fleecy onesie. A pair of ugg boats completed the outfit. Her hair was pulled back and she didn’t have a stich of make-up on. Sherlock couldn’t remember when she’d looked more beautiful. Smiling, he gazed back at the pink (and still slightly squished) face of his daughter, sleeping peacefully. His mind was quiet for the 1st time in years.

“Tea?” he finally asked, coming out of his reverie. “Molly?”

Looking down, he saw Molly’s eyes had closed and her breathing had slowed; she was sound asleep.  He stood up gently, laying her down on the sofa. He kissed her forehead tenderly.

“Shhhh” he whispered as he lifted the stirring child into his arms, “let’s let Mummy sleep a bit shall we?”


End file.
